


Vanished!

by AlextoyourOlivia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlextoyourOlivia/pseuds/AlextoyourOlivia
Summary: Janeway and Seven have a disagreement; before they can resolve it, Voyager runs into an anomaly resulting in someone being...vanished! There's subterfuge, science, a sister species, and sex ahead! Enjoy!
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. An Inside Job

“Janeway to Seven of Nine.”

There were many ways to phrase a query. Chopped and brisk would probably not be anyone’s favorite.

“Janeway to Seven of Nine. Do I need to get on a ship wide comm-link?”

“Seven here, one moment please, Captain.” The petite starship captain paced angrily about her Ready Room trying to maintain her composure through what she believed to be Seven’s disregard. Finished with what she was doing, the former Borg drone responded, “Go ahead, Captain.”

“Report to my Ready Room.”

“It may take a short while, Captain, as I am currently-”

“No, Seven, you are currently on your way to my Ready Room. Janeway out.”

Seven of Nine nearly sighed in frustration before coming up with a solution. If Janeway was going to be so demanding, then she would have to deal with the repercussions of such actions. 

It suddenly occurred to the captain that Seven had not been speaking normally.

“Was she whispering?” The Captain asked herself quietly, then, louder, “Computer, located Seven of Nine.”

“Seven of Nine is in the turbolift,” the computer replied.

“Computer, what was Seven of Nine’s location two minutes ago?”

“Seven of Nine was located in Ensign Wildman’s quarters.”

“Wildman? Seven and Wildman? Computer, whose biosignatures have been in Ensign Wildman’s quarters for the past thirty minutes?”

“Seven of Nine and Naomi Wildman.”

“Okay, that’s better,” Janeway said determinedly. Why it mattered to her, she was not yet ready to admit, but it did matter...a lot.

Not wanting a cozy chat, Janeway parked herself firmly behind her desk. She called up the information she wanted onto the screen on her desktop and waited a full minute for the chime to announce the tall blonde’s arrival.

What she did not expect, however, was for a short redhead to arrive with her.

“Seven, what are doing with Naomi Wildman?”

‘I believe the term is baby-sitting, Captain, though she is no longer considered a baby and I am rarely comfortable when sitting.”

Seven stood awkwardly in front of Janeway’s desk.

“Oh, go put her on the couch,” Janeway said when she realized Seven did not intend to do so on her own.

“Yes, Captain.”

After doing so, Seven stood next to Naomi as if to be assured that the young child would not awaken or roll off the small couch. As angry as she was, Janeway watched, quietly smiling at the humanity of Seven’s actions. It was amazing that no matter what she was feeling, Janeway could always be buoyed by the young blonde’s sweet instincts.

“You wished to see me, Captain?”

“Yes, Seven,” the Command mask slid quickly into place, closing off the intriguing and intrigued woman beneath, “when did you plan to alert me to the M-class planet ten light years away?” Right for the jugular; typical Janeway.

“Captain?” Seven raised the ocular implant above her left eye.

“Don’t ‘Captain’ me, Seven of Nine. I want to know why you didn’t tell me about that planet when you know damn-well that I’ve been looking - searching - for somewhere to give the crew shore leave.”

“Interesting, Captain Janeway, that in the Senior Staff meeting five Earth weeks ago you informed me that I was to hand all of my reports in to Lieutenant Torres, Commander Tuvok, and Commander Chakotay when they applied to their respective departments and now that I have do as requested, this is the third time you have called me in here about different reports not being brought to you attention. In addition to those three incidents, you have come to Astrometrics four times and Cargo Bay Two, my ‘quarters’, six times. Perhaps this system is inefficient, Captain,” Seven spoke in a monotone.

It seemed to Kathryn Janeway that the younger woman sounded hurt, nevertheless, “Maybe your reports are incomplete,” the Captain replied hotly. _Dumb, dumb, dumb. Why am I so defensive?_

Seven’s cheeks turned pink, “Captain Kathryn Janeway, I have not done anything less than my personal best for you. I stay in Astrometrics hours after my duty shift is over to make the most accurate and detailed star charts I can. For you. Any possible M-class planet is referenced immediately for further inspection and automatically added into the data of my report. If you would like all pertinent information on this planet, I suggest you request my report from your First Officer.”

Janeway couldn’t respond. She didn’t realize Seven would get so passionate about it. Janeway knew she should not have intimated that Seven would ever be less than completely efficient.

“Seven, I...I’m sorry.”

The ex-drone still couldn’t wipe the emotion off of her face, which was keeping the Captain enthralled. “I do not think I accept your apology, Captain. After all the guidance you have given me on my journey to humanity, you still do not believe I - you just - you do not believe in me,” Seven was nearly whispering by the time she finished speaking and Janeway was sure she saw tears in Seven’s right eye.

The auburn-haired captain started to make her way around the desk speaking, “Seven, if I-” but she was interrupted.

“Wildman to Seven of Nine,” Seven’s comm-badge chirped.

Tapping the badge on her chest, Seven turned from Janeway answering, “Seven here, Samantha.”

“Is everything okay? I just got home and you’re not here.”

“Yes, everything is functional. The Captain called me to her Ready Room and I had to bring your sleeping offspring with me. I apologize and will return with her immediately.”

“Oh! Well, um, if you’re not done, I can come and pick her up.”

“No, that will not be necessary. We are done here, Seven out.” With that, the tall woman turned and walked toward the child, stopping briefly when she felt a small hand on her arm.

“Seven,” Janeway sounded awful, her voice was even more gravelly than usual.

“No, Captain. I do not wish to hear any more of what you have to say. It makes me feel...hollow. If you would like to know how human I have become, I suggest again that you take a look at the report I have given to Lieutenant Torres and Commander Chakotay. I should think you will find it interesting that nearly every suggestion made by the two of them for the past month has come directly from one of my reports. If you do not believe me, check the reports. In the meantime, I will forward the information on this planet and the one we already passed to your Ready Room when i go back to Astrometrics tonight.”

Seven left, carefully cradling the young K’Tarian.

“Oh, what did I just do?” Janeway dropped onto her couch, burying her face in her hands. “I may have messed up, but I can still fix it...I just hope it’s not too late.”

The Captain rose and made her way over to her desk deciding whether she wanted to speak with Chakotay and B’Elanna separately or kill two jerks with one stone.

“Janeway to Chakotay.”

“Yes, Kathryn?”

_Did he just call me Kathryn on a comm-link?_

“To my Ready Room, Commander.”

“On my way,” Chakotay raised his tattooed brow and shrugged before nodding at Tuvok and stepping toward the captain’s Ready Room.

Janeway looked up, surprised, when her Ready Room door slid open without a chime.

“Something wrong, Kathryn?”

“Commander Chakotay, I realize that this ship is a long way from the Federation and that you are with us as a member of the Maquis, however, there are a few polite protocols we still use.”

The First Officer’s face darkened in embarrassment. _So much for being a man and then an officer._

“Kathryn-”

“Yeah, that’s gotta go. I’m the Captain and you will address me as such while we are on duty.”

“Ah, I see,” _she didn’t mention off-duty_ , Chakotay grinned, “certainly, Captain.”

“Also, if the door to my Ready Room is not open, you will press the chime and wait before entering.”

_Wow - she’s serious?_

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

“Was that all?”

“No, actually. That had nothing to do with my calling you here.”

“Oh, okay, what was the reason?”

Janeway didn’t respond right away, realizing she had rushed herself into the discussion.

“I’ve been thinking about the way Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Torres interact and I’m wondering if perhaps I made the wrong decision having Seven hand in her Engineering reports directly to Torres.”

“No, no, I think that was the only choice. The Borg was starting to act like she should have access to you at all hours of the day or night. You had to put her in her place, Kath - uh- Captain.”

 _What?_ “Put her in her place?”

“Yes.”

“Is that honestly what you thought I was doing?”

“Weren’t you?”

“No!” Janeway exploded, “I was trying to make you all see how effective her ideas are! I was trying to help a friend of mind find ways to interact with the crew, especially two very social senior officers who could help her if they took the time to!”

“Well, then you should have told us that!” Chakotay yelled back.

“Do not raise your voice to me, Commander. Not right now. Not when you’re in here to explain to me why in hell I’ve just found out about a suitable M-class planet when we’ve almost passed it. Not when you’re in here to explain why nothing from Seven’s reports has made it to me as her idea. Start talking,” the Captain demanded, standing behind her desk, leaning forward on her hands, a fiery look in her steel gray eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re so upset about. Anything useful from those reports I’m saturated with makes it to your attention as quickly as necessary.”

“Yes, as though you discovered it all on your own,” Janeway practically growled.

“Being on a starship isn’t about getting the credit; it’s about everyone sharing in the discovery.”

“I think so and clearly so does Seven, since she has not once confronted you or B’Elanna about passing off her discoveries and suggestions as your own but I now know my First Officer and Chief of Engineering don’t feel that way at all.”

“What started this? Did the Ice Queen complain?”

“Chakotay, you’re entering dangerous territory. Don’t attack her because I’ve caught you. I called Seven of Nine in here and yelled at her for not alerting me to a planet that could be perfect for shore leave. At that point, I found out that it was referenced in a report to you. Here I was, furious with Seven for not alerting me, when you’ve known about this planet for how long?”

“A week,” the burly man answered sullenly. He could feel the conversation sliding away from him.

“Isn’t that lovely? From now on, Seven will be sending her reports to me. Clearly you are incapable of reading them. Seven was right. This system is inefficient.”

“Kathryn-”

“Don’t go there, Commander. Not now.”

“Kathryn,” he said louder, “as your friend, I think you’re making a mistake on this.”

“As my friend, Chakotay, you should have known me well enough to know I would catch on to the game, no matter how clever you and B’Elanna think you are. And as your friend, Chakotay, I’m extremely disappointed in you. How could you do this to Seven? Not quite the side of humanity I thought you could show her.”

Chakotay opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the look on Janeway’s face.

“I’ll be discussing this with Lieutenant Torres next, do not even hint to her a single iota of this. You are not to discuss this with anyone but myself and Tuvok, unless it is to apologize to Seven. Dismissed.” Janeway turned her back on him then.

She needed a moment to herself before she could think about how to approach her volatile, half-Klingon Engineer. _How could they think it would be okay to treat her like this? Did I ever give the impression that she deserves less than human courtesy? Why? She needs us…_

“Janeway to Torres,” the captain intoned.

After a moment, “Torres here, go ahead.”

“Please report to my Ready Room, Lieutenant.” She may have said please but Torres knew it was an order.

“I’m in a Jeffries tube at the moment, Captain, I may have a way to allow the bio-neural gel packs a more stable environment.” When the captain didn’t respond, B’Elanna sighed and crawled out.

In her Ready Room, Janeway’s hands were shaking. _I’m sure you have a way - where did you come up with it is the question…_ “Coffee, black.”

Janeway was back behind her desk when Torres chimed.

“Come,” the captain said darkly.

“Wh-”

“Don’t speak, Lieutenant. Sit down,” Janeway pointed to a chair near her work station. Once Torres was seated, Janeway began, “what made you think of improving bio-neural gel pack stability?”

“I’m almost out of replacements. It was a necessity,” B’Elanna answered slowly.

“I see, and last week, when you brought up a way to increase warp core efficiency - how did you think of the method you utilized?”

“Well, I don’t really recall, Captain.” B’Elanna stayed completely still. Not a muscle twitched.

“No? Hmm,” Janeway paused, observing the Lieutenant’s unnatural, forced stillness, “I wonder if perhaps...you read it somewhere.”

Chin jutting out suddenly, B’Elanna replied, “Is there something you want to say, Captain?”

“Actually, Lieutenant Torres, I’m hoping I don’t have to. Is there something _you_ would like to say?”

“Could you be more specific?”

“Stop being so obtuse! Where did you get all of the ideas you’ve implemented in Engineering this past month?”

“It doesn’t matter where they’ve come from if they’re advancing our goals. Being on a starship isn’t about getting the credit; it’s about everyone sharing in the discovery,” B’Elanna said acidly.

“So, you two did plan this together,” Janeway answered, nearly whispering. “Listen, Torres, I know you’ve been getting reports from Seven almost every day and utilizing most of her suggestions, I’ll be receiving all of those reports and reading through them to see exactly how much you’ve used.”

“What is this about? So what if the Borg came up with some ideas. I’ve come up with just as many Why is she so special?”

Janeway was surprised at Torres’ response. Not quite sure what was going on with the young woman, the captain sat back down. “I know you have, B’Elanna, and you got credit for each and every one. What is it that makes you and Chakotay think she doesn’t deserve that? It would help her so much if the crew realized how much she does for them.” Janeway’s voice was calmer now, “I just need to know, B’Elanna, did I do something to make you think it was okay to do this to her?”

“Of course, you did!”

Janeway paled immeasurably, her heart dropped in her chest, her breath left in one quick exhale. “How? What did I do? What did I say?”

“You think she’s wonderful! None of the rest of us is ever as efficient. None of the rest of us ever matter as much. You wouldn’t face down the Borg Queen herself for anyone else...for me.”

Janeway stood slowly and made her way around her desk to stand in front of the sullen woman, “B’Elanna, I would go to the ends of the universe for any one of my crew.”

“Not the same way you went after Seven. I’m sorry, Captain, I just thought if I came up with enough ways to speed up our trip home, you would look at me the way you look at Seven. I know I was wrong but I had to try. I understand if you want to punish me. It was stupid, I know, but I had to try.”

Janeway waited a moment before responding, “B’Elanna, I’m not going to punish you. I’m telling you, as a person, I’m expecting you to apologize to her, and mean it. I’m surprised and a bit disappointed in you for this. Really, B’Elanna, I expect much better from you.”

“I know, Ma’am, so do I,” B’Elanna stared down at her feet, unable to make eye contact with the woman she admired.

“Dismissed,” Janeway said quietly, adding ever quieter, “B’Elanna?”

“Yeah?”

“Off the record?”

“Yeah?”

“How do I look at her?”


	2. Anomalous

With a snort, the younger woman answered, “Cap, if you don’t know already, it’s not my place to tell you.” The half-Klingon left the Ready Room with her eyes downcast and head hung low. She didn’t know why she had behaved like that other than that she was genuinely jealous of the attention that damned borg drone got from everyone, especially the Captain and the Emergency Medical Hologram. If that EMH was going to be nice to anyone, B’Elanna thought it should be her. After all, who else had put in so much work on his matrix or his mobile emitter? B’Elanna decided there was just no way to compete with a tall, busty blonde; certainly not one with such blue eyes. Torres logged off duty with the computer; she couldn’t go back to Engineering looking like she had been crying. She did the best thing she could and headed to the mess hall for some company and some mead.

One hour and a few drinks later, B’Elanna requested Seven’s whereabouts from the computer.

“Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay Two.”

Wanting to end the situation before she had to face her captain again, Torres made her way to Seven’s quarters. Just before her arrival the ship suddenly rocked from side to side. Still trying to find her balance, B’Elanna heard the Red Alert Klaxon sound.

“Torres to the bridge. What’s happening?” B’Elanna asked as she ran toward her department.

“A sudden anomaly. We couldn’t avoid it. Captain’s injured. Go to your post.”

 _Oh, Kahless,_ B’Elanna thought, _she can’t be hurt._ “Chakotay, what’s damaged?”

“We’re checking, Torres, just get to engineering!”

“On my way.”

When the Chief Engineer arrived in her department, most of her crew had already dispersed into the Jeffries tubes trying to repair what bio-neural gel packs were salvageable.

She heard the doors swish open behind her but there was no one entering. “Great, another glitch to fix.”

“Lieutenant,” Carey, second in command of engineering, said, “it’s only the gel packs that are being affected, and, of those, only the groups that have not yet been stabilized. We’re actually in pretty good shape, all things considered.”

“Excellent, do we know what else was affected?”

“Right now, it doesn’t look like anything else is damaged at all.”

“Let the bridge know.”

“Carey to Commander Chakotay.”

“Chakotay here.”

“We should be back up within the hour.”

“Keep me updated. Carey, is Seven of Nine in Engineering with you?”

“Not that I have seen, Commander. Is she supposed to be here?”

“The computer said she was. If you see her, tell her to check in with me. Senior staff should be more responsible in an emergency situation. Chakotay out.”

“Maybe she’s in a Jeffries tube,” B’Elanna said to her second.

“Not on my lists.”

B’Elanna immediately went to her main console, relaxing her shoulders when the klaxons finally stopped. She marked off the sections that were complete already, seeing only one left to be done. B’Elanna grabbed a kit and climbed in. Met in the tubes by two ensigns who were on their way out, they took the tools from the half-Klingon and went to fix the last set.

“I’m going to Sick Bay to check on Janeway. That’s probably where Seven is, too,” B’Elanna said to Carey.

“Let us know when she’s alright. We’ll be here to keep an eye on things,” Carey replied.

B’Elanna made her way to Sick Bay, thinking over how she could apologize to the Borg without having to really admit what she had done wrong.

“Computer, locate Seven of Nine.”

“Seven of Nine is in Sick Bay.”

Huffing slightly and rolling her eyes, the engineer decided it would be better to deal with it sooner rather than later.

The EMH spoke to B’Elanna immediately when she entered. “Ah, Lieutenant Torres, have you come to fix the doors?”

“No, I’ve come to see how Janeway’s doing and to speak to Seven. What’s wrong with the door?”

“It’s opened three times without anyone having entered.”

“Engineering did that as well,” B’Elanna tapped her comm badge, “Torres to Tuvok.”

“Yes, Lieutenant, go ahead.”

“Are there any intruders on board?”

“No, Lieutenant, there are not. Should I check again?”

“Yes, particularly in Sick Bay and Engineering.”

After a moment, Tuvok spoke again, “I’m showing only Voyager crew members in Engineering and three life signs in Sick Bay.”

“Are you including the Doctor’s photonic signature?”

“No, I am including you, Captain Janeway, and Seven of Nine.”

“Seven of Nine isn’t in Sick Bay, Tuvok.”

From a biobed, Janeway spoke, “Yes, she is.”

The Doctor hurried over to her, checking her vital signs with a medical tricorder, “Captain,” he said, “how does your head feel? Are you faint? Dizzy?”

“Doctor, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, Captain? Chakotay said you were injured.”

“I’m fine, Torres.” At the stricken look on the Klingon’s face, Janeway reached out and placed her hand on the young woman’s forearm, “B’Elanna, I’m okay. I fell from the upper level of my Ready Room and hit my head. The Doctor’s fixed me up already. You and Seven get back to work, I'm sure that anomaly knocked something out of whack.”

“Captain,” B’Elanna and the Doctor said at the same moment.

She looked between the two of them and then turned to look the other way.

“We should check your head again.”

“Doctor, I’m fine. I’ll go back to my quarters and won’t report for duty until tomorrow.”

B’Elanna took a deep breath and stepped in front of Janeway, keeping her on the biobed. “Captain, Seven isn’t here.”

“Yes, she is.”

“Computer, locate Seven of Nine,” B’Elanna called to prove her point.

“Seven of Nine is in Sick Bay.”

Janeway smirked, though it slipped quickly off her face when she realized she hadn’t actually seen the tall blonde. Confused, Janeway recalled feeling Seven’s hand on her own before she opened her eyes.

“Seven?” Janeway called.

No response.

“Where is she?” Janeway was worried.

“What if the anomaly wasn’t an anomaly? What if it was some kind of transporter and someone took her or messed with her like the bio-neural gel packs?” B’Elanna was also worried.

“Computer, ship-wide com-link,” Janeway ordered, The computer beeped in response, “Seven of Nine, report in immediately.”

Silence was the only answer.

“Seven of Nine, this is the captain. Report in immediately.”

Silence, again.

“Close comm-link.”

Then B’Elanna spoke, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine’s bio-signature.”

“Seven of Nine is located in Sick Bay.”

“Computer, locate Seven of Nine’s comm-badge.”

“Seven of Nine’s comm-badge is non-functional.”

The sudden look of despair on Janeway’s face made B’Elanna grit her teeth and swear to help.

“Captain Janeway has an urgent message in the Sick Bay logs,” the Doctor interjected, “The computer won’t let me put it on a PADD for you. It’s marked FYEO and it has...it has Borg encryption codes.”

“Seven!” Janeway struggled to control the dizziness and nausea that plagued her the instant she stood up. As she touched her hand to the control panel, Tuvok came through the Sick Bay doors.

“Captain, is everything okay?”

Looking at her chief of Security, Janeway said pointedly, “Computer, locate Seven of Nine.”

“Seven of Nine is in sickbay.”

Tuvok glanced around, “Is the computer malfunctioning in the wake of the anomaly?”

Janeway pointed at B’Elanna and continued to the workstation.

“I can’t make sense of it Tuvok. The computer says Seven is in here but she isn’t and she’s not responding on the comm system.”

The Captain was only listening peripherally as she tried to open her message.

“Dammit, Seven!” Janeway was frustrated by Seven’s encryption.

“Uh, Captain?”

“What, B’Elanna?” The redhead replied sharply.

“Captain, maybe you should go to your quarters. We’ll let you know what we find.”

The computer terminal beeped to let the captain know her message had been transferred to her quarters.

“Actually, I’m on my way there now.”

The doors opened before the captain reached them and the doctor looked at B'Elanna, “Please fix my doors, Lieutenant.”

“As soon as I can, Doc.”

“Computer, how many bio-signatures are in Sick Bay,” Tuvok asked.

“There are two life signs currently in Sick Bay,” the computer replied.

“What are you thinking, Tuvok?”

“It seems to me that, logically, there may be some information we do not yet have. I suggest you oversee and study the repairs to the gel packs. Lieutenant Torres. I believe we will need the information you will discover there.”

With that, the Vulcan went back to his station on the bridge.

“I’ll run a diagnostic on your doors before I go, okay, Doctor?”

“Thank you; at least someone realizes the importance of a fully functional Sick bay. Not the captain, she…” the Doctor kept muttering as he walked away from the Engineer.

Rolling her eyes, B’Elanna got started on the doors.

“Doctor,” B’Elanna called, “I checked your doors.”

“And?”

“They’re fine. Not a glitch in sight!” With that taken care of, B’Elanna made her way back to Engineering.

Meanwhile, in her quarters, Janeway was trying to open her message. “Seven! This is ridiculous! What am I missing?” Janeway was beyond frustrated. She couldn’t figure out how to open her message; the encryption code was baffling her. “Okay, Katie, think,” she spoke aloud, “what are you missing? What else would Seven have put in here to keep everyone else out? What do only I know?” Suddenly, something clicked and Kathryn sifted through her memories of Seven of Nine. “Okay, Seven, I’m going to get this in one try. It’s a verbal passcode and the word is…” after a pause, the redhead smirked, “the word you chose for me to figure out is red. Computer, open message, passcode red.” She said it right into the workstation and breathed a sigh of relief when a message opened for her.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, something has happened to prevent me from communicating with you verbally. I also believe you are unable to see me. I have attempted to research this at the Sick Bay workstation but was only able to force the computer to set up a message for you. I am unsure why at this time, but I did not wish to alert others to my predicament. Perhaps it is Lieutenant Torres’ lack of respect for me, but I do not believe she would be very thoughtful at this time. Being the Captain, it is at your discretion whether or not to share my plight with the crew, but I am leery of having everyone know. If you call me on a ship-wide link, I can hear you, however my comm-badge is non-functional._

Janeway sat stunned for a moment. She couldn’t quite believe Seven had gone invisible. “Seven?”

When no response came, Janeway turned to the room and stared hard, trying to see if anything was out of place. “Seven, if you’re here, I can’t tell.” Janeway stood and moved away from the workstation to sit heavily on the couch. Putting her aching head back, she mumbled, “What are we going to do?”

Knowing she needed to talk to Seven, Janeway wasn’t quite sure how to get in touch with her. A ship-wide comm-link would only work one way. Tapping her badge, Janeway said strongly, “Janeway to Seven of Nine.” While she waited, she heard the beep of a message on her workstation. “Computer, transfer message to PADD Janeway Beta Delta.”

“Transfer incomplete; message encrypted.”

“Seven!” Janeway knew it must be from her Borg. She moved as quickly as her dizzy head would allow back to the desk to read what Seven had sent.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I will come to your quarters. Page me again if you would like to meet elsewhere._

Breathing a sigh of relief and feeling her headache dim a bit, the captain quickly glanced around to see if she had left anything lying around her space. Of course, there were coffee mugs in a few places but those took only moments to clean up.

When the chime sounded, Janeway quickly called out, “Come in!” She was unfortunately surprised to see the First Officer of Voyager’s mixed up crew.

“Kathryn, hi,” he smiled at her, “how are you feeling? I hear you really knocked yourself for a loop.”

“Commander,” she began, trying to put him back on professional grounds, “this is an unexpected visit at this hour. Aren’t you still on duty?”

“Oh, I left Tuvok on the bridge to cover. Don’t worry, Kathryn.”

“Commander, were you logged off duty for some reason?”

“No,” he answered slowly, leery of her deceptively simple tone.

“Then why do you feel it apropos to call me by my first name when I’ve specifically asked you not to?”

In response, Chakotay only smiled even more condescendingly, “We’re not on duty.”

“You. Are.” Janeway pointed out seriously.

“Computer, log Commander Chakotay off duty.”

“Computer, belay that, Janeway code Alpha Eta two seven.”

“Kathryn?”

“I’m not quite sure where you’re headed with this, Commander, but I have things to do right now and you are definitely still on duty.”

“I thought, after our chat earlier, that you wanted to see me now.”

_He’s crazy! The whole damn ship’s gone crazy!_

“Chakotay - Commander - I have no idea why you thought that but I am in the middle of something important. I will see you tomorrow, at 0900 hours in my Ready Room.”

“No problem,” he smiled again, “would you like to have dinner tonight?”

“I’ve just said I’m in the middle of something!” Janeway’s head was pounding, the stress of dealing with Chakotay magnified her headache by ten.

“Is this about Seven of Nine?” His mood darkened considerably.

_Does he know what’s happened?_

“Why would you ask that?”

The burly human walked toward the captain before sitting in a chair near her, “Kathryn,” he sighed, “it’s always about Seven. What did she do this time?”

“Chakotay, Seven didn’t do anything and I am extremely concerned that after our discussion this morning you would even make that comment.”

“Why are you concerned? You know my feelings about her, why would you expect any different?”

“I expected you to listen to what I said earlier and change your attitude about Seven and her place on this ship.”

The bulky man huffed and crossed his arms, “Maybe I don’t think she has a place on this ship.”


	3. One for yes, two for no

“Get out,” Janeway growled.

“No, I want to talk this through.”

Though she was sorely tempted to whip out her phaser and stun the petulant frown off his face, instead she stood and stared at him. “Get out before I send you to the brig for disobeying a direct order. You are to leave and report immediately to your quarters. Do not report for duty tomorrow until you have spoken with me.”

“The brig! You’re threatening me with the brig for thinking we can do without the constant threat of assimilation hanging over our heads?” He was standing in front of the captain by that time.

“Of all the pompous, asinine things to say - you can think whatever you want to but you keep it to yourself. I’m telling you, if you don’t leave my personal quarters immediately, you will find yourself in the brig,” she intoned, Janeway didn’t yell; she didn’t want to give the ex-Maquis the satisfaction of seeing her lose control. After a deep breath, she said again, “get out.”

Chakotay looked like he was going to argue again with the petite woman as he towered over her but, instead, turned to leave.

Smirking in victory behind his back, Janeway said, “Dismissed.”

Just as the doors closed behind the First Officer, the workstation beeped again. On her way across the room, she heard, “Torrs to Janeway. Emergency!”

“Janeway here, go ahead.”

“Is Seven in your quarters, Captain?”

“No, B’Elanna, why?”

Janeway’s workstation beeped again and the computer interrupted, “Urgent message for Captain Janeway.”

“Torres, hold on,” Janeway moved quickly to check her message:

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine._

_Captain, I am here._

“Janeway to Torres.”

“Torres here, Captain. Should I alert Tuvok that Seven’s missing? Should we go to Red Alert?”

“No, no, Lieutenant, it’s okay. Seven’s here.”

“She is?”

“Yes, she is. Don’t worry, Seven’s fine.”

“Oh, well, okay. The gel packs are almost done with repairs. Listen, Captain, I could really use Seven’s help with this stabilization; I don’t think we should resume course again until they’re all upgraded. Using a mix of stable and unstable gel packs is making our system a little too vulnerable for comfort.”

“Send her a message, I’ll alert the helm to maintain station keeping here and I’ll tell Seven to reply as quickly as possible. Janeway out.”

B’Elanna stood in her office a little bit dumbfounded. _Did she blow me off or what?_

Captain Janeway quickly blocked the computer from giving Seven’s whereabouts to anyone other than herself and Tuvok.

Meanwhile, the Engineer was trying to do the opposite, “Computer, how long has Seven of Nine been in the Captain’s quarters?”

“Unauthorized,” was her response.

“Computer, how long has Seven of Nine’s biosignature been detectable in the Captain’s quarters. Torres Omega five nine three.”

“Unauthorized.”

“Computer, how long ago did Seven of Nine exit the turbo life on Deck two?”

“Unauthorized.”

“Computer, bite me!”

“Unauthorized.” At least that last one made B’Elanna laugh.

Back in the Captain’s quarters, Janeway was finally able to read her last message, it was from Seven.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I am in your quarters with you. I have been here for approximately 10.6 minutes. Please remain at your workstation so that I can continue to communicate with you. Please alert me when you have reached this points, I would like to test a hypothesis of mine._

“Okay, Seven, test away; we need to figure this out,”Janeway said out loud. Though inside, she was thinking about how long Seven had been present and whether or not she had listened to Chakotay’s diatribe against her.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, do not be alarmed, I am going to attempt to put my hand on your shoulder. If you can feel my hand, let me now._

Janeway held her breath, awaiting Seven’s touch, she had a brief feeling of déjà vu - of holding her breath, of her heart pounding in her chest, of the gasp she knew she would suck in when the blonde’s hand finally landed on her body.

Seven gently placed her human hand on Janeway’s left shoulder and waited only a moment before hearing the Captain’s subtle gasp.

“Are you touching my left shoulder, Seven? If you are, then I can feel your hand,” Janeway couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice. After all, if she could feel Seven, then she couldn’t be gone.

“Yes, Captain, my right hand is on your shoulder,” Seven said, only to realize that, though the redhead had sensed her and could even feel her, Janeway still couldn’t hear her. Seven had to release Janeway to input another memo into the computer.

“Seven? Seven, are you still here?” Janeway sounded panicked and Seven again placed her hand on the petite woman’s shoulder to calm her. Squeezing gently before removing her hand, Seven smiled a little when she heard Janeway take a deep, centering breath, “Okay, Seven, I’ll try not to panic again but please understand how unnerving this is.”

Focusing for a moment on Janeway’s respirations, Seven realized the captain was breathing faster than normal. Attempting to calm her friend and mentor, even though Seven was still upset with Janeway for her lack of faith, Seven put her hand back on the older woman’s arm. “It is okay, Captain, I am not going away.”

“Thank you, Seven,” the Captain responded to the feeling of Seven’s hand on her arm, “I’m sorry to be so nervous. I’ll wait.” It seemed to Seven that Captain Janeway had heard her but, of course, she knew she hadn’t.

After a quiet, unsettling moment, the workstation alerted Janeway to another message.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_We must find a way for me to communicate simple answers to you. Despite what your First Officer thinks, I do not actually wish to assimilate you - even for easier conversation._

Laughing a little at what she realized was Seven’s attempt at diffusing the situation with humor, Janeway spoke, “I feel you, Seven. I feel your hand on me. Do you want to squeeze once for yes and twice for no?” _God, I feel so silly._

Thinking she could agree to that, Seven gently squeezed the Captain’s shoulder.

“Can we go sit on the couch, Seven? I’d like to get more comfortable to let my brain really work and - don’t tell anyone but - my back kind of hurts from falling earlier.”

Despite herself and her earlier irritation and insult, Seven couldn’t help but worry about the larger-than-life redhead who suddenly seemed so small. She knew it took a lot for the captain to admit to pain, even if she was only saying it to a Seven she couldn’t see.

“Oh, Seven, what are we going to do?”

The taller woman gasped when Janeway abruptly stood and turned, putting the women face to face. It felt for a moment as though the Captain could see her.

“Seven, I’m sorry,” Janeway whispered, “I wish you could talk to me right now.” Janeway closed her eyes and dropped her chin.

“So do I,” Seven tried to tell her. Suddenly, the blonde knew what Janeway needed and she knew she herself needed it, too. Slowly, with tiem to pull away if it didn’t work, the long arms reached around the smaller body and gently pulled her friend into the safety and warmth of her embrace.

Closing her eyes against the tears that were coming, Janeway again whispered to Seven, “Please, Seven, please forgive me. I know I was wrong. I don’t know why I was so cruel to you today. I know what a wonderful person you are. More than anyone, I know. Please, please understand how sorry I am.”

Feeling the Captain’s tears falling on her shoulder as the smaller arms rested around her waist, Seven spoke back, “I do understand. I was hurt by your words, but I still knew. I still know. And, Kathryn Janeway, more than anyone, I know what a wonderful person you are. Someday, I’ll even find the courage in me that you have to tell you how I feel. Do not cry. I am here.”

“Seven, if I close my eyes, I can forget that I can’t see you. Oh, how I wish I could. Why is it easier to talk to you when I can’t see you? Why couldn’t I say these things to you earlier? Why, when I saw those tears in your eyes, did I freeze? You needed me and I failed you.”

“You could never fail me, Kathryn Janeway.”

“I wish I could hear your voice. I feel like you’re talking to me but I can’t tell what you’re saying. I feel like you’re being kind to me even though I don’t deserve it.” Janeway leaned back in Seven’s arms, still with her eyes closed, and started to release her younger friends. She froze when she felt a hand, feather soft, brushing the moisture off her cheeks. It was the most intimate moment either woman had experienced before. “I think I need to sit down,” Janeway said huskily when Seven’s hand slid down her arm. They slowly let go of one another. Doing so caused Janeway’s eyes to open and her brow to furrow. “Seven? Please keep in contact with me,” Kathryn said, timidly reaching out her hand, palm up, ready to be held. Seven of Nine did not pass up the opportunity to comfort her friend.

Just as they sat on the couch, Janeway’s workstation beeped again. “Ugh, I know that one wasn’t you, Seven.”

“Urgent message for Captain Janeway.”

“Computer, transfer message to PADD Janeway Beta Delta.”

“Message transfer complete.”

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok_

_Captain, Commander Chakotay has been relieved of duty until such time that you reinstate him. I have confined him to quarters and posted a member of the security team in the corridor. The full report is in the security log._

“Oh, for Goodness’ sake, I can’t believe this! Really, Chakotay!” The Captain was a bit upset but knew this was something she had to deal with immediately as it involved not only a senior officer but the second in command of the ship.

“Seven, I’m sorry to do this, but can you let me have a little time to work on a different situation while you and I try to think up some ideas about how to get you back?”

Though the hand on her shoulder startled her, Janeway was pleased to feel it there and to feel Seven squeeze her shoulder once in agreement. “Don’t leave, Seven, okay? Stay here in my quarters if you can, so I know you’re safe, please,” Janeway was worried that if Seven left she would never have contact with her again. She didn’t trust anything she thought she knew in a situation like this one. “Computer, transfer Lieutenant Commander Tuvok’s security report from today to PADD Janeway Beta Delta.”

“Log transfer complete.”

While reading, Janeway vaguely felt the couch shift as Seven got up.

“Message for Captain Janeway,” the computer interrupted yet again.

“Computer, transfer message to PADD Janeway Beta Delta.”

“Message transfer complete.”

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, I understand that you must deal with Chakotay first; while you are doing that, I wish to go to Cargo Bay Two. It has been fifty-two point seven hours since I last regenerated and my nanoprobes need to be refreshed. Please respond._

“Seven, I can’t stop you from going but would you mind if I went with you? I think you might need some help. It looks as though Chakotay has been confined to quarters because he was in Cargo Bay Two ranting about the two of us. I’m worried that he may have done something stupid,” Janeway finished, looking out the window, which was more comfortable than glancing aimlessly around the room trying to figure out where Seven was standing.

“Message for Captain Janeway.”

“Computer, transfer and deliver all messages to PADD Janeway Beta Delta.”

“Message transfer complete.”

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_What do you think he did?_

“I wish I knew, Seven. He probably did nothing; we both know his skills with technology, especially Borg technology, aren’t that great. He likely didn’t know what to do and so just kicked things a bit. Still, though, I’d like to go with you. Would that be okay?”

Seven responded by softly squeezing Janeway’s shoulder once.

“Seven, can I ask you something?”

Janeway was speaking so softly, Seven stayed perfectly still so as not to startle her. Seven again gently squeezed her captain’s shoulder.

“Do you still hate me for it? I know you did for a while, I know you did hate me. But do you still? Do you still hate me for keeping you with me - with us, I mean, keeping you with us?”

At that, Seven understood what it meant when one’s stomach dropped. Instead of letting go of Janeway to walk around the couch, Seven climbed right over the back of it. She slid her hand down Janeway’s arm and reached for her other hand; she placed the older woman’s palms on her own cheeks and shook her head emphatically. Wishing Janeway could hear her, Seven told her in no uncertain terms how grateful she would always be for Kathryn Janeway’s stubborn streak. Seven told her that there were moments when she actually felt like she was right where she belonged, regardless of how everyone else felt about her because Kathryn Janeway knew she belonged there. Smiling, Seven knew she would always remember that moment. She knew she would keep it not only in her heart but in the forefront of her mind so she could always see the soft smile on her friend’s face, the tender look in those blue-gray eyes. Closing those eyes once again, Kathryn leaned forward and slid her arms around Sven’s neck, half burying her face in the blonde’s leonine neck, she smiled yet again as she felt Seven’s arms come around her. As Seven hugged her tighter, the redhead stiffened in pain and gasped as her friend hit a particularly sore spot near her lower spine. Seven immediately let go and leaned back.

“No, it’s okay, Seven, it’s just from falling earlier. Don’t worry about it,” she said swiftly. She knew, though, that Seven would never let it go if she thought Janeway was hurt. The captain felt her crewmember leave the couch and then felt the tug on her hands to stand up herself. Following the silent directions, Janeway stood, then turned when she felt the gentle push on her shoulders to spin. She flushed and lost her breath when she felt the back of her shirt being lifted. “Seven, I don’t think that’s appropriate.” Janeway stopped speaking when she felt Seven’s hand rest gently on exactly the spot where her back hurt so badly.

When the ex-borg drone saw the huge bruise and slight lump on Janeway’s back, she couldn’t help but touch it. She wanted to take the pain away. She suddenly realized what she was doing and thought that being unseen had made her reckless. She removed her hand and lightly smoothed the shirt back into place before taking Janeway’s hand again and calmly tugging her toward the workstation.

“You want to send me another message?” Janeway asked.

One squeeze.

“Okay, go ahead, I’ll sit back down on the couch while you type it,” Janeway said encouragingly.

Neither woman wanted to lose physical contact and they each knew it. Their hands slowly released one another, Janeway’s eyes still closed. Only when she could no longer feel the heat of Seven next to her did the captain open her eyes and sit back down. She attempted to restore her breathing and heart rate to a normal pace by opening up the report from Tuvok and looking at his suggestions for dealing with Chakotay. They ranged from permanent isolation in the brig to two days vacation time. “Nothing like keeping your options open, old friend,” Janeway chuckled.

“Message for Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta.”


	4. It's her

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, I have four things to tell you:_

_The questions you just asked, I answered ‘no’ but I would like to discuss it again when you can see my face while we talk._ Janeway smiled and blinked slowly at that.

 _I know you have to deal with Chakotay’s issue tonight, but after hearing what he said about me earlier, I do hope you’ll take your time. ‘Let him stew’ as they say._ Janeway actually laughed out loud.

 _Please come with me to Cargo Bay Two as I believe I shall feel uncomfortable walking around the ship alone at the moment. I think B’Elanna Torres is suspicious and I do not trust her._ Janeway frowned at that and spoke, “Yes, Seven, of course, I’ll go with you and I’m sorry you have to worry about B’Elanna right now while you’re already dealing with this huge issue. I can only hope that I’m able to help you in some way. I’m here for you, Seven, even though I was a jerk this morning.” Janeway felt the couch sink in a bit next to her as Seven sat back down.

_Lastly, before we go to Cargo Bay Two, will you come to Sickbay with me? I have already sent a message to the doctor informing him of your impending arrival. Please do not be upset with me, I am concerned about your injuries and I wish you to be healthy. In addition, I need you to be healthy because I do not trust anyone else to help me discover a solution to this problem._

“Seven,” Janeway whispered again, “thank you.” Leaning forward, Kathryn put the PADD down on her coffee table then turned in the direction she knew Seven was sitting. The older woman reached out both hands, palms up and quietly questioned, “Seven?” When the younger woman took her hands, Janeway pulled those long, deceptively strong arms around her own waist, “Thank you, Seven of Nine, Annika Hansen. Thank you for trusting me enough to look past this morning,” she whispered into Seven’s ear, “I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you could do that. I think that’s your best quality, your ability to forgive people.”

After a moment, Janeway felt Seven’s hands on her back again, affectionately rubbing up and down her spine staying clear of the inflamed section, “I’m sorry, Seven, if I’m confusing you by being so affectionate. I think I’m just relieved that you’re here and that you’re with me right now and that you’re safe. Is it okay with you?” She felt Seven nod against her cheek, then the woman’s warm breath on her neck and the taller woman shifted nearer and pulled her in tightly. She had never felt so close to another human being, never felt so safe or cared for. “Seven, I...I can’t explain...this...can we talk about this later? After we go to Sickbay and Cargo Bay Two? Please, Seven,” Janeway finished.

Seven nodded again and exhaled slowly, wondering if the captain could feel her heart pounding at all of the new sensations she was feeling. Seven was not surprised by her body’s reaction to the closeness she was sharing with the older woman, she had been feeling “off” around her for months and had researched the various afflictions behind the physiological responses of her body. She knew what they signified and was even more secure in her knowledge after her emotional response to the captain’s accusations earlier in the day. Seven had not yet decided whether she should share her feelings with Janeway; until she could be confident in their reception, she did not wish to risk embarrassment by revealing them. She was quickly concluding, however, that they would be not only well-received but also returned by Kathryn Janeway based on the very intense intimacy between them that afternoon. Before she released the redhead, Seven spoke again, “I love you, Kathryn Janeway.” _It will be good practice for later if I say it to her now._ She then gently kissed the cheek pressed against her own and leaned back in time to see a tremulous smile grace the features of Kathryn’s face.

“Thank you.”

As the pair slowly stood, Janeway awkwardly leaned forward and picked her PADD up off the table. Seven could tell the other woman was feeling more and more pain as time passed. They walked toward the door together and were almost out when Janeway spoke, “Seven, what should we do? I doubt we can make it through the corridors holding hands but I’m worried about not knowing if you’re there.”

Both were silent for a long moment before Seven tenderly squeezed and then slowly released Janeway’s hand. The captain let out a quiet sigh at the loss of contact but gasped it quickly back in when she felt Seven step up very close behind her. She could again feel the younger woman’s breath on her neck and was completely unable to hide the shiver it caused. “You’ll walk behind me?” Janeway asked.

Two quick squeezes, then he hand was held again and she felt Seven next to her.

“You’ll walk next to me?”

One squeeze to her hand. Then two more on her shoulder.

“Seven,” Janeway said deeply, “just go send me a memo.”

A minute later the computer informed Janeway that she had a message waiting for her on her PADD.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I shall walk next to you and hold your hand unless there is someone else in the hallway, then I shall step behind you and hold your shoulder. That way we will always be in contact._

_I wonder, also, Captain, if perhaps you focus more on me you might hear what I am saying or possibly sense it. We seem to have a very close connection to one another._

_I think, as well, that perhaps your old friend Q might be behind this. Is it not his “style” to do something of this nature to get your attention?_

“Seven, you are too right. Q would do something exactly like this...but I think he would have already announced himself. Your plan for the corridors seems a good one. Are you sure you don’t mind holding my hand? I wouldn’t want to put too much pressure on you to be so near to me.” _Please, don’t mind, please, don’t mind._

In response and in light of their new closeness, Seven simply put the captain’s hand back on her cheek while shaking her head gently. Then she hugged the questioning woman again. Seven smiled, deciding she liked hugging much more while standing than sitting. She began to consider hugging while lying down but quickly banished the thought to be looked at more closely later when she could give it the attention she felt it deserved.

“Let’s go, Seven,” Kathryn said and, once again, put her hand out, palm up, awaiting the other woman’s hand in hers.

“Computer, locate Captain Janeway,” the suspended officer commanded.

“Unauthorized,” was the unfeeling response.

“Computer, locate Captain Janeway, Command code Chakotay Sigma Upsilon Xi,” he demanded.

“Unauthorized,” the computer responded again.

“Computer, who revoked my authorization,” Chakotay queried.

“Lieutenant Commander Tuvok revoked your privileges.”

“Son of a bitch, I hate that man,” Chakotay spat. He sat at his table and began to figure out how he could regain control of the situation that had quickly run away from him. He wasn’t exactly sure what had gotten him into trouble in the first place but he knew it had something to do with that damned Borg.

“Ahh, Captain, thank you for gracing me with your presence,” the Doctor teased.

“Yesh, yeah, you’re wonderful. Look at my back,” she felt a squeeze to her hand and added, “please.”

“Certainly,” he acquiesced. Pulling out a medical tricorder, he started to scan her back. “Yes, Captain, you do have an injury here but I can fix it in a few moments.”

When she heard him start to collect some materials she turned and stared at him until he looked back at her. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or shall I guess why my back feels like it’s been kicked by an elephant?”

“I thought that’s how we did things now. You came in earlier and told me nothing about an injured back, I supposed I had no need to tell you about the treatment.” He raised a pointed eyebrow and frowned.

Narrowing her eyes, the captain waited a beat before responding, “I actually did not realize earlier that I had specifically injured my back in that fall. My whole body ached and I just thought it was from the impact. It wasn’t until later, in my quarters that I felt pain located directly in my back.”

“Thank you, I apologize for being stubborn. It’s a simple fractured lumbar. Nothing is displaced or permanently injured; with a bone-knitter, I can fix it quite readily. First, however, I’m going to give you a mild anti-inflammatory and anesthetizing hypospray to take away the swelling and pain and then I’ll repair the actual injury. Okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” she replied politely.

A short half hour later, the women were once again in the corridors. This time their hands were interlocked, which seemed more intense than simply grasping palm to palm. Every few moments, Seven felt the captain subtly rub her hand with her thumb. It was eerie how empty the ship seemed. They ran into no one between Sickbay and Cargo Bay Two. Just as they rounded the last bend to the cargo bay, however, B’Elanna Torres came into view.

“Captain,” she called, “I can’t get into the Cargo Bay and I can’t find Seven of Nine. I know you probably don’t believe me but I was looking for her earlier to apologize and then when she didn’t show up to help in engineering I got a little worried and now the computer won’t tell me anything about her whereabouts on the ship and it’s saying her comm-badge is non-functional. I think something’s happened to her. We have to find her, Captain, I have a bad feeling about this.” B’Elanna hardly took a breath through her whole speech and was struck mute by the captain’s simple response.

“Okay.”

Still silent, Torres followed Janeway into the Cargo Bay; she idly noted that the Captain’s left hand was being held at an odd angle away from her body but she was still so busy mentally cycling through ideas about what could’ve happened to Seven to realize what that meant. She heard the captain’s gasp and looked around to see that the cargo bay looked absolutely ransacked. “Captain, we have to get you to a secure location! It’s not safe in here, we must have an intruder on board,” Torres drew her phaser and stepped into a defensive stance near the captain to attempt to secure her commanding officer.

“Lieutenant, it’s okay,” Janeway said calmly, “The only intruder who was in here today was Commander Chakotay. He alone is responsible for the destruction of Seven’s alcoves. Now, the real question is can you repair them?”

Torres’ mouth opened and closed twice before she finally spoke, “I think I need you to repeat that. What in Kahless’ name is going on here? Chakotay did this? He’s the First Officer, he would never destroy the ship like this. I don’t understand. Where is he now?”

“B’Elanna, take a deep breath. I’ll explain what’s going on if you could just go seal the cargo bay doors again, please,” Janeway used her pacifying voice again. Once B’Elanna was at the doors, Janeway spoke so quietly that only Seven’s enhanced hearing would be able to pick it up. “I know you don’t trust her right now, Seven, but I think getting her help on this could be a breakthrough for the two of you. She’s a very smart woman and would probably be quite helpful in bringing you back to normal. What do you think? Do you trust me?”

Janeway felt the taller woman squeeze her hand once before sliding it up her arm to rest on the captain’s shoulder. When the redhead felt Seven clutch her there, she reached out to the younger woman. Hand resting on the Borg’s hip, the captain asked if Seven was okay and received an affirmative response. “Seven, I’m right here with you. You can hold on to me if you need to, or want to. I can’t imagine how scared you must be right now. Or,” she laughed, “how scared B’Elanna must be watching me talk to no one right now.”

B’Elanna was, indeed, watching Janeway with no small amount of trepidation. To her eyes, the captain was talking to herself with her arm poised in the air. It looked quite strange and she did not know where to even begin her questions. Before she could, Janeway dropped her hand to her side and squared herself toward the younger woman.

“Okay, B’Elanna, before you ask, I need you to answer something for me. Take you time and be totally, completely honest with your answer. No matter what you say, I will not be upset with you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” The answer was out of the lieutenant’s mouth as soon as Janeway finished asking.

“No, really, B’Elanna, think about it. Do you trust me completely? Even if I were to say something that sounded totally nuts, would you trust me?”

“I don’t need to think about it, Captain Janeway. I trust you. Completely.”

Seven smiled at that. She did not always like the formidable half-Klingon, but, in that moment, she respected her more than she ever had before. Without thinking, the Borg reached her arm around Janeway’s shoulders and offered her a half-hug. The captain smiled and briefly closed her eyes before speaking, “Seven of Nine is invisible.”

“Uh, what?”

Laughing again, Janeway repeated herself, “Seven of Nine is invisible. Whatever anomaly struck Voyager caused Seven to be invisible. I don’t understand it and neither does she but it’s true.”

“How could that happen? How do you know? The computer won’t give her location, how do you know where she is?”

“Computer,” Janeway said loudly, “locate Seven of Nine’s biosignature.”

“Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay Two.”

“Seriously? Seven’s here? Where?” B’Elanna looked around, shell-shocked but believing.

“Remember when you said you trusted me?”

Torres nodded.

“Good, then close your eyes and put out your hands. Wait! First, put your phaser away,” Janeway directed.

When B’Elanna had done as Janeway asked, Seven stepped forward and placed her right hand in B’Elanna’s right hand. B’Elanna grasped Seven’s hand as Janeway told her to open her eyes. When B’Elanna looked at her hand and saw no one else’s hand in it she was beyond astounded. She could not formulate a single question and took to moving her hand and the one in it up and down to see if she really thought there was an arm on the other end. When she was sure she was actually shaking someone else’s hand, she squinted, trying to see something in the space in front of her.

“Captain? How do you know it’s Seven?”

“Trust me, B’Elanna, I know it’s her,” Janeway answered as she reached out, palm up, and closed her eyes.

Torres felt Seven release her hand and watched as the captain’s hand received the extra weight of another hand on top of it. She saw Janeway’s fingers interlock with Seven’s and watched as the redhead breathed deeply. It was as though B’Elanna could see the captain become centered in front of her very eyes. She had never before witnessed someone become whole but when Seven of Nine held Kathryn Janeway’s hand that was exactly what happened. Despite her usual misgivings about the former drone, B’Elanna knew she had to fix this situation. She, too, cared for Kathryn Janeway and she would not stand by and allow Kathryn to lose something so precious to her.

“Yes, Captain, it’s her,” B’Elanna said quietly. _She’s the one you love. It’s her and not me that completes you. I can handle this. I’ll help them. They need to know what they mean to each other._

Torres watched as the captain was pulled toward Seven’s workstation. A minute later the computer informed Janeway of a message on her PADD.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, if you trust B’Elanna Torres then so shall I. I think it would be best if you informed her of my regeneration situation and let her know that I would fully appreciate her help in reconstructing at least one alcove. I do not understand why but my nanoprobes are malfunctioning and in order to maintain full efficiency I must regenerate soon._

_I will not file an official grievance at this time but I do hope that you will remember this moment when you punish Commander Chakotay for this crime. Remember all he said in your quarters and that I am ill and unable to heal because of his actions._

_I would also appreciate it if you would inform Lieutenant Torres of the reason that she is needed to repair the Borg alcoves. I feel that she has a right to know why she is being asked to work so much past her shift to help someone she so despises._

Janeway knew by the requests and tenor of the memo that Seven of Nine was furious. She imagined the look on that perfect face and clenched her fist to contain the rage she felt at Chakotay.

“Seven, I promise that I will overlook none of that in the punishment I deem necessary. You have my word that Tuvok and I will discuss this and your current state will be part of that discussion. I’m sorry about this morning and I promise you will have justice.” Janeway finished her whispered diatribe and felt Seven once again put her hands on the captain’s shoulders.

B’Elanna’s head was tilted and her eyes slightly narrowed as she strained to hear what the captain was saying to Seven.

“B’Elanna, Seven has asked that I explain everything that’s going on right now. While I would not typically share all of this information with a crewmember, I feel that since she has requested it and she is the one dealing with the brunt of the situation, I’ll let you know. It all started this morning…” Janeway went on to give the half-Klingon the full account of the day.

“You mean to tell me,” Torres asked when Janeway was done, “that Chakotay said all of those things in front of Seven? Then he came down here and trashed the place? Why, Captain?”

“Jealousy? Anger? Stupidity? Testosterone? I don’t know. What I do know is that Seven needs to regenerate as soon as possible and you and I are going to have to repair an alcove for her to do it in, or at least rig something up that will help her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier when I hailed you in your quarters?”

“Seven asked me not to. Even now, when she’s in the midst of this frustrating state of affairs, she feels you have the right to know why you’re being asked to help someone you despise. I’m sure you understand her reluctance to inform you of such a frightening experience. She is obviously not one of your favorite people on the ship, Torres,” Janeway said scathingly.

“I know I’ve behaved terribly toward Seven but she still should have known I would help her.”

“How? How was she to know that, B’Elanna? You’ve just spent a month passing off all of her ideas as your own; why in hell would she think you would help her?”

“You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry; it just bothers me that she wouldn’t just tell me about this. I know I need to apologize to her when I can see her but I want you to know that I really am sorry, Captain. I’m so disgusted with myself.”

Janeway walked over to the alcoves and began scanning them with a tricorder as she answered, “I am, too. You make life as difficult for her as possible and you do it publicly. I completely understood her request not to inform you. The only reason you know right now is because I suggested that we tell you so you could help us and Seven trusts me implicitly. I’m sure if Seven were up to it, she’d be doing this work herself right now instead of leaving it to us.”

“Yes, ma’am,” B’Elanna answered formally.


End file.
